Through this application, NIAID-sponsored clinical research at Emory University will be integrated into the Emory HIV/AIDS Clinical Trials Unit (EHCTU). The EHCTU will perform clinical research trials through prior agreement with the AIDS Clinical Trials Group (ACTG) and the Microbicides Trials Network (MTN). In addition, the EHCTU has the scientific expertise and appropriate patient populations to make important contributions to the HIV Vaccine Trials Network (HVTN), the HIV Prevention Trials Network (HPTM) and the INSIGHT network. Emory scientists currently make important scientific and leadership contributions to each of these networks. Emory University is located in Atlanta, a city at the epicenter of the evolving HIV epidemic in the United States. Of the 101 metropolitan areas with a population greater than 500,000, Atlanta ranked 7th for AIDS reporting in 2003. Atlanta accounts for 67% of Georgia's African-American AIDS cases, 75% of Hispanic cases, and 56% of minority female cases. Emory faculty provides care for about6,000 HIV-infected men and over 1,000 infected women. The EHCTU will consist of an administrative core and three clinical research sites. Jeffrey Lennox, M.D. will be the Principal Investigator for the EHCTU and for the ACTG at Emory. Carlos del Rio, M.D. will be the Principal Investigator for the HPTN trials. The Ponce de Leon Center, where over 4,000 HIV-infected adults are in care, will be the research site for the ACTG and HPTN. Francis Priddy, M.D. will be the Principal Investigator for the HVTN and MTN trials. These trials will be done at the Hope Clinic of the Emory Vaccine Center, one of the leading HIV vaccine and microbicides testing sites in the United States. David Rimland, M.D. will be the Principal Investigator for the INSIGHT trials. These trials will be performed at the Atlanta Veterans Administration Medical Center, which has the largest population of HIV-infected veterans in the country. Dr's Lennox, del Rio, Priddy and Rimland are all faculty in the Division of Infectious Diseases, have an excellent working relationship and a demonstrated record of collaborative clinical research accomplishments. [unreadable] ADMINISTRATIVE COMPONENT: [unreadable] [unreadable]